In The Darkest Hour, There Stands An Angel
by X5 - 452
Summary: A new form of transgenic is being discovered. Will Max, Alec and Logan be able to figure out whats going on before White finds out who their new friend, Angel, really is and acts out his revenge on her.
1. Default Chapter

"What do you need a secretary for? You have always done everything yourself, I don't like the idea of someone new being involved in Manticore business, why do you need a secretary?" Max demanded of Logan who rolled his eyes exasperatedly. Even after knowing her all these years her stubbornness and attitude towards outsiders had not changed one little bit, something that Logan was both grateful and resentful for especially at times like this. Logan had screened and interviewed his new secretary thoroughly and she had been perfect - young, flexible and willing to do anything to help Eyes Only. She seemed trustworthy as well but Logan knew that only time would tell whether she would be trustworthy enough to know the secret of Max and Alec. At the thought of Alec, Logan couldn't help but feel the small tinge of jealousy that Alec seemed to have so much more in common with Max than he did and it unnerved him. Sometimes he just wanted Max all to himself but he knew now that he had to share her with Joshua and Alec and the rest of her family. Lucky for him Max held nothing but contempt for Alec.

"It's getting too much for me, its always been too much for me, and besides I want to get out more to help you and Alec out, do you know how much it pains me to be the one on the sidelines cheering you on?" Logan asked trying to talk some sense into her as he reached for her absently and she instinctively cringed away from him. After so long, the realisation that she was finally allowed to touch him still had not sunk in. She could not believe that only a week ago they had found the cure to her virus for Logan. For all they had been through to find this mysterious cure, the cure had been a simple glass of orange juice. Not a strange concoction of liquids, no, just a simple glass of F**KING orange juice. Max felt like slapping herself for not drinking it sooner as she thought back to all the time that her and Logan had wasted looking for the cure. All that they had risked. But Max's job and revenge on Manticore was not complete. Oh no, not by a long shot. Her, Alec and Joshua were going to find 'father' or 'Sandman' or whatever he called himself these days if she died doing it and Max didn't want to risk Logan being hurt in any way shape or form. She cared way too much for him to risk him being hurt. When she found 'father' she wasn't sure what she wanted to do to him but she imagined right now after all this virus business she just wanted to strangle him for being the cause of all her problems. 

"You belong on the sidelines," Max snapped at Logan grumpily her thoughts still on finding 'father'. She sat down moodily on Logan's desk and crossed her legs impatiently.

"No Max I belong beside you," Logan said reaching out for her again and Max looked deep into his eyes as he stepped closer to her and rested his two hands on her legs while his eyes still held her gaze. The warm eyes that she fell into every time she looked at him. They both leaned closer to each other and Logan took another step towards her and lifted a hesitant hand to caress her face and Max didn't move away from him.

"Logan…"

"Max…"

A knock interrupted their moment and Max jumped off the desk giving Logan a dirty look. She shrugged on her black leather jacket in annoyance and stalked to the door throwing it open to reveal a young girl, about eighteen years of age. She was small, frail-looking with wide emerald green eyes, pouty lips and short black hair that reached the collar of her white blouse. She wore thin glasses and her wide eyes flicked nervously at Max then behind Max to Logan who gave her a friendly wave before running his hand through his already rumpled hair. 

"Angel, I'd like you to meet Max," Logan introduced the two and Max just stared at Angel who immediately wiped a small hand on her knee-length black skirt then held it out to Max who glared at it. 

"H...h…hi," Angel stammered under Max's harsh gaze and Max ignored her and turned back to Logan who gave her a disappointed look that she also chose to ignore feeling a little guilty for the way she was acting.

"I gotta go Logan, see ya," she said and Angel stepped out of the way just in time as Max stormed from the apartment.

Angel and Logan stared after her in an embarrassed silence before Logan ran his hand through his hair again and grinned sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry about her," Logan apologised a little embarrassed and more than a little confused. Sometimes he didn't know what Max was thinking. But he loved her in spite of everything; he loved her so much that he knew he would risk everything for her. He just wished that she could be more accepting of change. Angel shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other. 

"You can't take responsibility for other peoples actions, my father always says that," Angel said softly and Logan smiled ruefully at her comment.

"He's a wise man," Logan commented and Angel let out a tinkle of laughter.

"I wouldn't say wise, so where would you like me to start?" Angel asked looking around and Logan gestured to his computer.

"My computer files are all messed up and pretty vulnerable, I was wondering if you could check them out first and do what you can to keep them more…private," Logan said and Angel walked into the apartment shutting the door behind her and putting her bags onto the floor removing her black work jacket as she did so. 

"Will do, and Logan…" Angel said stopping and Logan turned to her on his way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously and Angel gave him a sweet innocent smile that Logan immediately warmed towards.

"Thanks for allowing me to help Eyes Only, it really means a lot to me and my father," she told him honestly and Logan grinned back at her knowing soon he could tell her the truth that he was Eyes Only, there was something about her that made Logan want to trust her.

"No problem," he said wandering into the kitchen to open the fridge while Angel sat down behind the computer screen and began typing faster than imaginable. Logan continued peering into the fridge trying to decide what to eat while Angel continued typing. After getting himself a sandwich together he wandered back out to find her still typing furiously a frown marring her tiny features. Her olive complexion was smooth and clear and she was continuously reaching up put her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. 

"Oh, this is all wrong," Angel muttered more to herself than to Logan who hurried to stand behind her watching letters and numbers fly across his computer screen so fast that he couldn't read them. He stared amazed at the speed that her tiny fingers flew across the keyboard.

"What is?" he asked and Angel paused to hold a finger towards him telling him to shut up for a few more seconds before starting to type furiously again.

"Give me a few moments," she said again pursing her lips then licking them as she typing began to get more intense. After a few more minutes of silence she stopped typing and pressed the 'enter' button on the keyboard adding, "Okay there."

"What did you do?" Logan asked leaning over her shoulder to stare at the screen in wonder.

"I rearranged your files and put a protective barrier around your private files, so no one can go into your files unless they have the password, which is 'eyes only' in case you were interested," Angel said with a self satisfied smile and Logan reached over and began typing to check things out and he let out a low appreciative whistle.

"That's brilliant, I knew it was a good idea to hire you, you're fantastic!" Logan gushed and Angel couldn't help but blush at his praise and they both turned at the sound of a door opening. Max walked in and stopped short when she saw Logan hunched over Angel who was sitting at the computer blushing. Suddenly Max was beginning to feel more than a little jealous of the new prim little secretary. Instead of showing how she felt she pretended that the sight of them together didn't affect her.

"Forgot my helmet, please don't let me interrupt," Max couldn't quite help the sarcasm that slipped out and Logan straightened up and walked over to Max pulling her into his arms trying to assure her that she was the one he wanted.

"Max, come on," he pleaded and Max pulled away from him and looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" Max asked feigning innocence but there was that Max attitude he knew so well behind the question. 

"Don't be so…uptight," Logan said choosing his words carefully so as to not offend her but Max, being Max, took it the wrong way, like she always did. 

"Uptight? I'm not uptight," Max exclaimed indignantly and Logan gave her a sexy smile that she had succumbed to many times before when she had been mad at him. 

"Lately you have been, lets go out tonight and just relax like couples usually do," Logan said enticingly and Max gave in with a gentle smile and a nod.

"The guys are all meeting at the bar, Original Cindy, Sketch and as much as it disgusts me, Alec is going to be there too," Max said with a mean smirk and Logan grinned with her while Angel moved quietly in the background to the door, putting on her jacket and picking up her bags.

"Well so lets go together," Logan said decidedly and Max rolled her eyes as they started to the door to see Angel standing there waiting, eyes downcast.

"Fine…you wanna come along Angel?" Max said after a pause and Angel looked up a little shocked that Max actually spoke to her. Logan couldn't help but smile with satisfaction that Max was finally trying to accept Angel as a part of the team.

"Uh, I don't know, my father is expecting me home," Angel said looking at her watch hesitantly and Logan reached out to pat her shoulder comfortingly. 

"Oh come on, he won't mind," Logan coaxed and Angel gave in with a small smile.

"Well okay, just for a little while," Angel said and the three made their way to the bar to meet the rest of the gang.

Max and Logan, hands clasped together tightly, entered the bar first and made their way to the back room where they knew the others would be waiting. Angel followed them shyly, looking around the bar as though seeing it for the first time. As they entered the back room Alec was the first to notice that they had arrived. His sandy blonde hair was spiked to perfection and he wore faded jeans with a black turtleneck to cover his barcode. He was leaning back on a chair, feet up on the table and arms folded across his chest and he smirked in their direction. Original Cindy and Sketch were having a game of pool where, by the look on Sketch's face, it seemed that Original Cindy was winning. 

"Hey the happy couple finally arrives," Alec commented sarcastically and Mex threw a dirty look at him that, if looks could kill, Alec would be dead right then and there.

"Bite me Alec," she growled at him and he sat up eagerly and licked his lips seductively.

"Oh can I?" Alec asked and Max screwed up her face with distaste while Logan encircled his arms around Max's waist possessively and gave Alec a warning look.

"Watch it," he told him with menace and Original Cindy and Sketch walked over to greet the couple and Sketch noticed Angel who was standing quietly behind Max and Logan.

"Who's your friend?" Sketch said to Logan referring to Angel but it was Max who answered. 

"This is Angel, Logan's new secretary," Max told the others who turned to stare at Angel, assessing her and judging her while Angel fidgeted under their heavy gaze.

"Hey girl, Original Cindy here," Original Cindy introduced herself with a welcoming smile that Angel returned shyly. Original Cindy primped her outfit, tight black pants and a bright purple stretch top before pulling at her frizzy brown hair.

"I'm Sketch," Sketch said running a hand across his chin length blonde hair then favouring Angel with a bemused grin and wave. He wore his usual baggy jeans and large jersey as well as sunglasses with blue coloured lenses.

"Alec," Alec said running his eyes over her once before turning away to look at more interesting things. At first glance Angel didn't seem anything special to Alec and therefore he deemed her unworthy of his attention.  

"H…H…hello," Angel stammered her reply and Max and Logan took a seat at the table with Alec while Angel stood there uncomfortably staring at everyone. Sketch looked down at his empty glass and peered into the bottom.

"I want to get another drink, you want guys want one?" Sketch asked everyone who replied with a positive answer. 

"I'll…I'll get the drinks, they're on me" Angel interrupted and Sketch grinned at her.

"That's my kind of girl," Original Cindy commented pointing at Angel who smiled.

She turned on her heel and began walking to the bar but stopped when she heard Alec's voice.

"She'd be half decent if she didn't dress like a science experiment," Alec commented snidely thinking that she couldn't hear and Angel winced at his words but kept walking to the bar and ordered the jug of beer.

"Alec shut up, you shouldn't judge anyone by their looks," Max snarled at Alec who shrugged not affected by her anger, too used to hearing it to be affected by it.

"Jeez I'm sorry, I'm still learning how to be a 'real' person," he said fluttering his eyelashes mockingly and Max turned away from him as she was beginning to get more than a little annoyed with him. 

Angel came back with a jug of beer and put it down on the table. She then turned to Logan and Max sharply.

"I gotta go," Angel said abruptly and Sketch looked at her surprised.

"But we only just got the drinks," he cajoled her waving a glass of beer in her direction smiling what he thought was seductively but Angel shook her head, tears shining the corner of her eyes. 

"I have to go, excuse me," Angel said before running from the room grabbing her bags as she went.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked turning and rasing an eyebrow at Logan questioningly and Logan shrugged.

"Ain't it obvious? Your boy here just offended her big time, she heard what he said about her," Original Cindy finally spoke looking disappointedly in Alec's direction and Alec looked shocked.

"What did I say?" he asked confused and Max rolled her eyes before reaching over and slapping Alec across the back of his head much to the amusement of Original Cindy, Logan and Sketch. 

"Come on you are gonna go apologise to her right now," Max said grabbing Alec by the ear and forcing him to stand up while he moaned in complaint. Logan stood up with them and the three made their way to the door of the bar and once outside looked around for a sign of Angel.

"Where did she go?" Logan wondered out loud when loud voices answered his question. 


	2. Revelations

Oops forgot about the disclaimer in the other story. Well here it is, I know nothing I own nothing. Let me know if the story is getting too boring or something like that. White will be making an appearance soon too, not in this chapter though, the next one. Its all planned hehehehehe. I really appreciate the reviews too thanks a million!!!!!

CHAPTER 2 

"Come on, don't make this hard for you," Angel looked up at the steel head who had spoken to her. He was tall, a little on the skinny side, with spiky brown hair, evil looking eyes and an enhanced looking body. He was almost more metallic than human, apart from his organs. Both arms and one of his legs were bionic as well as parts of his head. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked innocently looking from the obvious leader of the group to his two lackeys then back at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Three steel head's against one frail girl, the steel heads were sure they would come out on top there was no one to stop them, the girl was their's.

"It means if you come with us willingly we won't hurt you," another steelhead sneered and Angel narrowed her eyes at him. He was a dark man, very tall, widely built, his head completely covered in steel. He smiled showing his steel teeth and Angel couldn't help but shudder in disgust.

"Too badly," one of the others sniggered. He was the baby of the group, looking around suspiciously as though making sure that they didn't get caught. His arm was bionic and his black hair stood on end, his sneaky black eyes ran over Angel lustily and his pink tongue slithered across his lips.

"Come on," the leader demanded again grabbing her arm roughly and Angel looked down at his hand then smiled up at him.

"Not right now," she said politely then she grasped onto his hand with her own small hand and swung him effortlessly over her shoulder just as Max, Logan and Alec ran around the corner getting ready to protect her. The leader hit the floor with a loud thud and Angel lifted her foot and stamped hard on his chest as he lay there writhing in pain and the sound of breaking bones could be heard. The dark steel-head seeing his leader in trouble lurched forward to grab Angel but she ducked under his arms and punched him in the stomach the force of her blow so great that the steel-head gasped as his air ran from him mouth. She then elbowed him in the back of the neck forcing him onto the ground where he lay curled in pain gasping for breath. The baby steel-head looked around at his fallen leader and the 2nd in command then to Angel who smirked and gestured for him to take his best shot. The baby steel-head picked up a length of lead pipe and wasted no time in swinging it at Angel's head. Angel ducked the swing then ran faster than imaginable around his surprised body then kicked him in the back pushing him to the ground and he groaned in pain unable to get away as her foot was still on his back, forcing him on the ground.  

"Angel, what on Earth?" Logan couldn't help but exclaim as he looked around in shock at the three steel-heads curled up in agony on the ground while Angel stood above them smugly. Angel looked up guiltily at Logan, then her gaze fell on Max and Alec who were staring open mouthed. Angel open and closed her mouth but no sound would come out and Max narrowed her eyes in Angel's direction. Max only knew of a certain type of person who could run that fast and be that strong, and as far as she knew Angel wasn't one of them. But then again, Max hadn't seen Angel's neck. What if Angel was one of those…things…that White was, what if Angel was working for White? Max didn't like those ideas.

"Gotta go," Angel said quickly turning on her heel and running off her hair flicking out behind her and both Max and Alec caught a glimpse of her neck. They saw the tattoo on her neck and it was something that they hadn't ever seen before. Instead of the barcode they expected to see they saw 'X-X1' imprinted on her neck. Max frowned not knowing what this meant. White's kind didn't have any tattoos and the transgenics had the barcodes. So what was Angel?

"Follow her," Logan said in a voice Max didn't quite recognise and Alec and Max shared a glance then ran off after Angel while Logan hurried to his car and got in turning on his built in homing device. It was tracking Max through her watch and Logan started the car and began following Max's signal at a deadly speed.  

Angel stopped outside the door of a normal everyday house and opened up the door hearing the television blaring in the living room. As she shut the door behind her a man emerged from the living room wearing a smile of affection. He was old, at least fifty years of age, his greying sandy blonde hair shook out in waves and his pale green eyes surveyed his daughter proudly.

"Dad," Angel said with a guarded smile and her dad hurried over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"There's my Angel, how was your first day of work?" he asked pulling her into the living room and Angel collapsed onto the couch letting out a sigh.

"Eventful to say the least. I brought home some friends too," Angel said smirking and her father looked around in confusion.

"Where are they?" he asked and Angel looked around then back in her lap. 

"Max is behind that window and Alec is behind that one, Logan is just outside the door or will be in a few minutes," Angel predicted and her father stood up and opened his arms welcomingly. 

"Well you should come in, we are old friends after all," her dad said and Max opened up the window and crawled in glaring at Angel's father. Alec opened up his window and also crawled into the room, his eyes scanning the area as the sound of a car pulling into the drive way could be heard signalling Logan's arrival. 

"We were never friends Lydecker," Max hissed at Angel's father and Lydecker looked over at Max, a pained expression on his face, wistful even. 

"We could have been, if only you had let us," Lydecker reminded Max who grimaced. Before anyone else could speak Logan burst into the house, guns showing as he raced into the living room, his eyes searching for Max and when he saw she was okay he turned his attention to the other occupants in the room. His eyes came to focus on Lydecker who didn't seem perturbed by the angry looks he was receiving, especially from Max.

"Lydecker?" Logan asked in disbelief before narrowing his eyes at Lydecker.

"Logan, good to see you again," Lydecker said politely sitting into an armchair and, uncomfortable about the way Max and Logan were glaring at her father, Angel moved to the armchair and sat primly on one of the arms.

"What's going on? How could Angel do all that? She's from Manticore isn't she?" Logan demanded and Angel and Lydecker shared an amused glance before Lydecker answered Logan rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Yes and no," Lydecker said with a smirk and Max grabbed a gun off Logan and pointed it at Lydecker.

"Explain, quickly," she said while Alec sat down comfortably on the couch his gaze alternating between Max and Lydecker.

"Remember Tinga's daughter? Well like her mother, she began aging rapidly, fortunately her aging slowed down when she reached sixteen, everyone I want you to meet Angel," Lydecker said gesturing to Angel who smiled and Max turned to her mouth wide in disbelief and Logan reached over to take Max's hand.

"You're Tinga's daughter?" Max asked and Angel flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"The new and improved," she assured Max and Logan frowned at her words.

"Improved?" Logan asked his question directed at Lydecker who gave a deep sigh.

"After being kicked out from Manticore I continued researching on my own, I discovered a way to inject the DNA of X-5's X-6's, anything that Manticore created I could turn into an injection, and I happened to come across Angel on the street," Lydecker began when he was interrupted by Max who had been searching for flaws in his explanations.

"What were you doing on the street? I thought your father took you with him," Max asked Angel, still unsure of whether to believe a word Lydecker said.

"He did, but he got married again and then he died in a car accident and my new stepmother didn't want me around so she kicked me out when I was twelve," Angel told Max who threw her gun down on the floor and folded her arms across her chest, one eyebrow raised. 

"Okay, lets pretend I'm buying this, then what happened?" Max questioned and Lydecker looked over at Angel affectionately.

"I took Angel under my wing and adopted her, two years ago she convinced me to inject her with the DNA of whatever Manticore came up with, you are looking at all of Manticore's products rolled into one," Lydecker told the group who stared at him in silence while Angel stood up and left the room discreetly.

"That's impossible," Logan finally spoke and Lydecker chuckled.

"No it's possible, and I even added a few injections of my own, refined brain skills, including telepathy and a hint of fortune telling," Lydecker said and Max turned in the direction of the door Angel just left through.

"Why didn't you tell us straight from the beginning?" Max yelled out and Angel walked back into the room completely transformed so that even Alec leaned forward to get a better view of her. Now she was dressed a little more like Max. She wore tight, blue jeans and a midriff white top with no sleeves. Her glasses were gone and her short hair looked windblown and as she entered Angel ran a through her hair and ruffled it up. Alec suddenly became very interested in Angel, liking what he saw. _Why couldn't I see this in her before? _Alec wondered to himself then he felt completely cheap, _because your such an a$$hole, you look and judge by what you see. _ Alec suddenly felt ashamed of himself, something that he had never felt before and he saw angel staring at him and their eyes locked before she broke the gaze to look back at her father.

"If you knew I was Lydecker's daughter would you have allowed me to come work for you?" Angel asked Max and before Max or Logan could reply Alec was on his feet circling Angel and giving a low whistle of appreciation.

"What was with the disguise if you look like that?" Alec asked in disbelief and Angel looked over at him smirking with a new personality and confidence that she didn't seem to have before. The change in her was so amazing Alec had to shake his head and stare at her again to reassure himself he was looking at the same girl he met an hour or so before. 

"Disguise is the first part of avoiding trouble with Manticore, against someone like you for example Max, who would suspect the little frail, stuttering secretary?" Angel asked innocently and Max and Alec nodded in understanding.

"But someone did that's why you were being attacked," Logan commented quietly and Angel let out a gasp of laughter.

"Are you guys so out of it you don't know a normal mugging from a Manticore attack?" she asked still laughing while Lydecker was on his feet worriedly looking over at Angel checking her over.

"You were being mugged?" he asked quickly and Angel nodded placing her hand reassuringly on his.

"Steel heads didn't like my innocent act apparently and seeked to remove it permanently," she said disinterestedly and Lydecker took a sharp intake of breath. He had raised Angel as his own, he had raised her to value herself above everything else if anyone hurt her so help him he would kill them.

"Are you all right? Is everything still…?" Lydecker questioned and Angel laughed shaking her head obviously finding her dad's panic attack amusing while Max and Logan watched the exchange between father and daughter amazed. 

"I'm fine dad, you worry too much," Angel told her father rolling her eyes and Alec gaped at her.

"You're a virgin?" he blurted out smirking and everyone in the room turned to stare at him all with different expressions on their face. Logan's expression was one of shock that Alec actually said that, Lydecker looked like a thundercloud upset by his impudence while Angel just looked amused.

"Alec!" Max scolded him, embarrassed that he was with her and Alec turned to her innocently holding his hands to the ceiling in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked and Max smacked him in the back of the head again and Alec rubbed his head resentfully.

"Shut your dirty mouth before I shut it for you," Max warned him and Alec moved away from her to collapse back on the couch.

"Sorry, jeez," he grumbled and Angel couldn't quite hide her giggle of laughter but under her father's gaze she became quiet and more demure.

"To answer your question yes I am still a virgin," Angel said calmly to Alec who stared at her open mouthed surprised by her openness, then Angel turned to Max and Logan, "would you guys like to have dinner with us?"

"I think I've had all I can take, I'm outta here," Max said turning on her heel and stalking from the house. 

"Max, wait," Logan called after his girlfriend but all he heard was the car door slam and he turned apologetically to Angel, "Angel I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go right now before she gets angrier."

"You still want me to work for you?" Angel asked surprised and Logan gave her a lopsided grin.

"You're the best secretary I've ever had, I'm not about to get rid of you," Logan said reaching over to squeeze her hand and Angel smiled back as Logan left the house and they heard Logan get into the car and drive away leaving Alec, Lydecker and Angel in the house.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Alec said moving towards the door and Angel walked towards the door to see him out.

"It was nice meeting you too Alec…I think," Angel added as an afterthought and Alec gave her a perplexed look as she laughed and shut the door.

The next day when Angel sat busily typing at Logan's computer while Logan was making them some lunch there was a knock on the door. Logan popped his head out of the kitchen but Angel was already at the door anticipating his request for her to answer the door.

"I got it," she called to him and Logan went back into the kitchen while Angel swung the door open.

"You, what are you doing here?" she demanded and Alec gave her a charming smile that had charmed so many women into submission before. However it didn't seem to work on Angel who looked unimpressed even by his leaning against the wall behind her.

"Nothing, just stopping by," he said breezily and at the sound of his voice Logan wandered out and rolled his eyes when he saw who was at his door.

"Alec what do you want?" he asked resignedly and Alec took on an offended look.

"Logan, can't a guy just stop by?" Alec asked and Logan folded his arms across his chest while Angel smiled finally.

"When you come by its always for a reason," Logan returned and Alec, still looking offended ran has hand through his hair.

"Please, your insulting me," he said and Logan shook his head and giving up returned to the kitchen leaving Angel to deal with Alec, not having the patience to do so himself. 

"So why are you here?" Angel asked Alec moving away from him and Alec stepped into Logan's apartment.

"To ask if you wanted to have lunch with me," he said with another charming smile and Angel sent him a smiled of her own, this time it was sarcastic.

"I'm working, I'm a science experiment," she said mockingly her eyes unforgiving and Alec laughed nervously. _I deserved that one_, he thought to himself, cursing himself silently for being so…like himself. That wasn't who he wanted to be, but he didn't know how to be anything else.

"It was a joke I didn't mean it, seriously please come out with me, I'm begging you," Alec decided that he better start pleading if he wanted to get anywhere with Angel but Angel folded her arms under her chest that Alec couldn't help but admire.

"I told you, I'm working," Angel said dismissively and Alec paused to think.

"What about after work?" he asked determined to have at least a few minutes with this girl who was so different to the other girls he had ever known. 

"You're not gonna give up unless I say yes are you?" Angel asked giving a deep sigh and Alec shook his head.

"No way, I always get what I want," he said with a flirtatious wink and Angel gave in.

"Fine, after work we can walk to my house before dinner, max and Logan are coming over," Angel said and Alec suddenly felt like he could fly. All of a sudden nothing else mattered but walking with Angel to her house. Alec had never felt this way before, how did Angel do this to him?

"Really?" he asked wanting to hear hr confirm it and Angel began pushing Alec towards the door.

"Yes," she said finally manoeuvring him out of the door but Alec didn't leave.

"Great, what time do you finish?" he asked and Angel couldn't help but smile. He sure was persistent.

"Four," she said and Alec nodded.

"I'll be back then," he informed Angel and she slowly began closing the door.

"All right, I'll be waiting," she whispered and Alec waited until she shut the door completely before smiling proud that he was going on a date with Angel, even if it was a walk.

Angel stared at the door before shaking her head, a sweet smile on her face. Alec. Were her visions to be trusted? Her head was telling her he was the one. But how could that be? He was not the type of guy she dreamed about when she was a child. She had dreamt of an honest, loyal and completely gorgeous prince charming. Alec certainly fitted the completely gorgeous but Angel also knew from reading his mind that he had been a liar and a cheat in the past, he was far from prince charming. _But I sense that he could change, with the right person guiding him he could become something great_, Angel thought to herself still staring at the door and Logan walked in an amused smirk on his face that Angel didn't appreciate.

"Your going out with Alec?" he asked nearly laughing.

"No, he's just walking me home," Angel replied indignantly and Logan couldn't help it anymore as he started laughing.

"You guy are going out, I just have to tell Max now, she is going to die of laughter when she hears about it," Logan said through his gasps of laughter and Angel narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. 

"Logan don't you dare," Angel said threateningly advancing on him but Logan was too busy laughing.

"I'm sorry, but its just too funny," Logan said tears almost coming out of his eyes and Angel rolled her eyes at him.

"You're hopeless, underneath all that…ego, I'm sure there is a perfectly nice guy who just needs a little guidance," Angel said with a determined nod and Logan's laughter faded away as he heard the strength in her voice.

"Is that what you see? Or is it what you want to see?" Logan asked seriously and Angel was silent considering his questions.

"I can feel it," Angel finally said simply and Logan was astounded by the certainty he heard in her voice.

"Okay, well if you think you can handle it, good luck," he said smugly and Angel gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks for all your great support," she said with forced politeness and Logan smiled broadly t her not affected by her tone.

"Your welcome," he said before heading back to the kitchen leaving Angel wondering about Alec. 


	3. Dating and Hating

Angel was watching the clock and when the big hand reached the twelve her attention focused on the front door of Logan's apartment. Logan was seated beside her watching her anxious face with a small smile on his lips remembering when there had been a time when he had been the one staring at his front door waiting for Max to come by. Things had changed since when he had first met her. Angel's thoughts were totally muddled. She had never imagined that by getting a job with Eyes Only her world would suddenly turn upside down. Loud knocking announced Alec's arrival and Angel walked slowly to the door and opened it apprehensively.

"Hi," Alec said shyly holding up a bouquet of roses and Logan came to stand behind Angel who was gaping at Alec in disbelief while Alec had eyes only for her.

"Flowers?" Logan said raising his eyebrows at Alec who didn't appreciate the look he was getting, it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. 

"What?" Alec asked indignantly thinking that Logan was about to mock him but Logan nodded his head approvingly.

"Nice touch," he complimented Alec and Alec considered what Logan had said then smiled winningly.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Angel who didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded, picked up her briefcase and pulled on her coat. She had worn her fake glasses and pretty much the same impeccable outfit as the day before keeping up her façade of perfection but Alec saw straight through it, in his mind she was the same as he saw her the night before. 

Angel led the way from Logan's apartment throwing Logan a dazed look before accepting the arm that Alec politely offered her. He seemed like a completely different person to the guy she had first met at the club just the other night. The obnoxious creep who had said cruel things without even thinking how what he said would affect anyone else and Angel had to say that she preferred the 'new' Alec. They made their way onto the street and began walking in silence each not knowing what to say to the other. In any other situation Alec would have found it easy to talk non-stop in his attempts in talking the pants off an intended girl but when he was with Angel, something came over him. And also, Alec kinda guessed that Angel wouldn't fall for his act, she didn't seem like the usual gullible girl that Alec went out with.

"You seemed surprised when you saw me," Alec finally said and Angel looked up at him a cute smile on her face, as she suddenly felt very shy under his gaze.

"Flowers weren't something I pictured you of all people bringing for a girl," Angel told him honestly and Alec laughed nodding his head in agreement.

"Well I guess you can't predict everything," he said coolly and Angel was suddenly serious and frowning as she considered what he said.

"No, no one can accurately predict anything, it's all…" Angel began but Alec finished her sentence.

"Probability, I know," Alec said thinking back to his past acquaintance with a transgenic who could predict probability.

"He surprises me again," Angel declared to no one in particular referring to Alec who winked at her.

"I'm full of surprises," he assured her and Angel blushed but recovered her attitude.

"I like surprises," Angel said smiling wickedly and Alec was silent again as they kept walking but Angel kept her eyes on his face watching the shades of emotion flow across it. She could see he wanted to say something but had trouble forming it into a sentence so she waited patiently for him to speak again. She felt that she could wait forever to hear what he had to say. 

"Angel I know you think I'm a bad guy…" Alec began but Angel stopped walking and turned to give him her full attention.

"I don't think that," Angel stated her feet planted firmly apart and her hands on her hips daring him to disagree with her. On someone taller the pose would have looked intimidating but when Angel tried the pose, she only succeeded in looking cute.

"Yes you do, everyone else does, why shouldn't you?" Alec said softly turning back to her and Angel felt her heart go to him. He placed so little value on his self worth. Angel was taught to always value above all things pride in herself.

"You can't judge someone by first impressions, people have many layers, to get to the real person you have to see past all those fake layers," Angel explained to him walking up closer to him and Alec looked down at her with a funny smile on his face.

"No ones ever seen that side of me before, I'm not sure it even exists," Alec confessed shaking his head so that a lock of blonde hair fell across his eyes.

"Well I believe in it so it must exist," Angel affirmed as she unconsciously reached out to brush back the lock of hair and as she did so Alec reached up to capture her small hand in his.

"I see," he said still holding her hand as he leant down towards her and Angel closed her eyes waiting for his lips to claim hers.

"Angel, you're home," Lydecker said stepping out of the house and Angel belatedly realised that they were standing in front of her house. Alec pulled away from her quickly and, thoroughly disappointed, Angel threw her father a furious look, which he pretended not to see. He was busy trying to figure out what Alec was doing on _his_ porch with _his_ daughter holding _his_ daughter's hand. He had a faint idea what was going on but he wasn't sure he liked it very much 

"Will Alec be joining us for dinner then my dear?" Lydecker asked turning to fix an icy gaze on Alec who stared back at him not comprehending why Lydecker was being so cold but it was obvious. No father liked to see his little girl find another man to replace him and Lydecker suddenly realised that he had a competitor for his daughters love and he didn't like that one bit. 

"Yes," Angel said quickly looking at Alec who nodded his consent and Lydecker gave Alec another cold and calculating look before walking back into the house to arrange the table for one more person and Angel turned back to Alec wanting to pick up where they left off but Alec seemed distracted.

"I'm sorry about him," Angel apologised trying to bring Alec's attention back to her.

"It's all right," he said softly and Angel smiled up at him sweetly.

"Where were we?" she asked wanting him to kiss her but Alec merely stared down at her then at her front door.

"Going inside," he said and Angel stared at him for a few moments before turning on her heel and storming into her house silently cursing her father for ruining what would have been a perfect moment and her first ever kiss.

Alec stared after her then looked down at the ground. He had wanted to kiss her; he had wanted to kiss her so much that it scared him. That's why he couldn't pick up where they had left off, the way he was feeling about Angel was scaring him. He had only ever felt this way for one person, Rachel, and after she died, he thought that he would never feel this way again. He didn't want to feel that way ever again, because if he ever lost the girl he loved again…he wasn't sure if he could go on. Alec knew he appeared strong on the outside but inside he was a total mess. _Is it love?_ He wondered to himself then he smiled inwardly, _it can't be, we only just met yesterday, but…then why do I feel so connected to her? _Alec shook his head and walked into the house taking a seat in the living room. Angel soon appeared dressed in jeans and a tight top and from the expression on her face Alec gathered she was still really annoyed with him. Angel plonked down moodily on the couch opposite him and sat there fuming with her arms folded under her chest and Alec rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night, especially with Angel mad at him. 

Logan and Max were driving along in the car and the atmosphere in their car was exactly like the atmosphere at Angel's house; cold as ice. Max was sitting in the passenger seat arms folded across her chest as she stared out of the window furiously. Logan was driving but kept flicking his eyes over to Max waiting for her to explode. He had just told Max that they were going to Lydecker's for dinner and he could see that she wasn't taking it very well.

"I can't believe you agreed for both of us to have dinner with him, next time consult me before you go around making my decisions for me," Max finally exclaimed in anger and Logan groaned and looked over at her exasperatedly.

"If I had told you where we were going before we got into the car would you have come?" he asked her and Max pursed her full lips in frustration realising that Logan had scammed her.

"No," she admitted begrudgingly and Logan gave her another one of his deep looks that at any other time Max would have given in to easily but she wasn't feeling very charitable today. She had had a horrible day at work. Today had been one of those days when there had been a sudden overflow of packages to be delivered at Jampony and Normal had given most of the packages to Max because Alec said that he had to leave early. Original Cindy had decided Alec must have had a hot date with someone and Max swore to herself if he had ditched work leaving everything up to her to go on a date with some bimbo he was going to pay big time

"That's why I didn't tell you," Logan said and Max looked out of the window again still sulky.

"Just because his daughter works for us doesn't mean we have to like him," she said after a few moments and Logan suddenly stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to Max his eyes shining while Max looked at him questioningly.  

"You said us," he told her as though he were in a trance and Max frowned in confusion searching Logan's face for a sign of sanity.

"So?" she asked not seeing what he was talking about and Logan reached over and took her hand holding it to his lips affectionately as he pressed his lips softly to the top of her hand.

"You think of us as one," he stated smiling and Max widened her eyes at him then raised her eyes to the ceiling of the car.

"You're officially freaking me out now," she eyebrows raised at his peculiar behaviour and Logan gave a warm laugh as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her hand again. Max shivered with delight at the soft feathery kiss and couldn't help but smile.

"Max, I love you," Logan said softly leaning towards her,

"I love you too Logan," Max assured him and they shared a long but soft kiss. As they parted Max's eyes shined with mischief as she added slyly, "but don't think your profession of love is going to make me be nice to Lydecker,"

"I wasn't even thinking it," Logan said with a pleased smile and Max tossed her head satisfied.

"Good," she said and Logan reached over to caress her face lovingly.

"Actually I was thinking of you and me, and getting married," he announced pulling a gorgeous emerald engagement ring from his pocket and holding it shyly to Max and Max stared at him her mouth wide open in amazement as she looked down at the ring then back at Logan, then once more at the ring.

"Married?" she repeated with delight and when Logan nodded Max threw her arms around his neck and they shared an intimate hug. Logan then eagerly placed the ring on her finger and Max watched him do it in amazement the fact that she was now engaged not yet sinking in.

"Yeah, and having a baby here and there," Logan teased Max who grimaced and shook her head.

"A baby? That's pushing it," she warned him and Logan laughed, expecting that exact answer.

"What about the marriage?" Logan asked and Max leaned towards him.

"That I can handle," she said and they shared another affectionate kiss. 

Back at Angel's house Lydecker entered the frosty living room and his eyes glazed over a thoughtful Alec before they rested lovingly on his daughter. Angel suddenly stiffened letting a small gasp escape her pink lips and Lydecker looked at her with wide eyes while Alec stood up alert his eyes fixed on Angel who seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Angel," Lydecker whispered but she didn't respond to him as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body started shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Alec asked worried for her but Lydecker didn't take his eyes off Angel.

"She's getting a vision of something that's about to happen, this kind of thing occurred once before, right before she decided to get a job with Eyes Only," Lydecker explained reaching over to touch Angel but suddenly Angel relaxed and closed her eyes calmly. Alec looked from Lydecker then back to Angel who didn't open her eyes.

"Angel, are you all right?" Alec asked taking a step closer to her and Angel's eyes snapped open and she stared disorientated at Alec and Lydecker before she began blinking rapidly trying to discern what was going on before her eyes narrowed quickly at Lydecker before resting on Alec.

"Get out of here, go," Angel told them and Lydecker shared a confused glance with Alec who remained standing stubbornly in his place refusing to do as she said. 

"What? Why? What's going on?" Alec protested not planning on going anywhere but Angel was on her feet and grabbing Alec by the arm and practically dragging him to the front door. Lydecker followed them realising that Angel must have had a reason for making them leave.

"Do as I say, go!" Angel said leading them to the back door and Alec stopped at the door refusing to budge.

"But…" he tried to say but Angel shook her head sharply, her eyes turning fiery.

"Go!" she all but screamed and a little shocked Alec didn't have a chance to resist as Lydecker did as Angel asked and pushed Alec out of the door. 

"Angel come on," Lydecker called out to his daughter expecting her to follow them as he ran off into the night dragging a stunned Alec behind him.

"I'll be right there," Angel called out to them watching them leave.

_Go quickly, and be safe_, Angel said to Alec inside her head then she turned and strode back into the living room and sat down comfortably onto the sofa just as men dressed in impeccable black suits kicked down the front door and burst into the house guns raised and when the saw Angel they pointed the guns at her while she sat there calmly. 

"I was expecting you, White," Angel said to the leader of the group, who walked in front of her and stared down at her. White hadn't been expecting her to know his name perhaps this transgenic was more special than he had first thought. He kept his eyes on her while signalling to his men to take Angel. _Yes_, he decided watching his men cuff her while she stared at him unafraid and White nodded his head, _yes she was very special, _and all of a sudden White remembered why.


	4. The End of the Beginning

One of my reviewers commented that I didn't give the respect due to the stars of the show so I will be adding a little more to Logan and Max. They get to finish the story of! Everyone happy?

Logan and Max pulled into Angel's street when they spotted two black vans in the driveway. Suddenly they saw White emerge followed by his men holding Angel captive. Even as they watched Angel was shoved in the back of one of the vans and they drove off down the street. 

"It's White," Max breathed in disbelief as the vans drove out of sight and Logan reached over to grab her hand to comfort her.  
"He's found them," Logan said still staring at the house not wanting to believe what had happened. They were surprised by a knocking on Max's window.

"Guys," Alec called out and Max wound down the window to see Alec's anxious face.

"Alec, Lydecker where's Angel?" Logan asked quickly and Alec looked away unable to meet Max's searching eyes.

"She told us to get out of the house, we didn't know that she stayed inside," Lydecker informed the two and Max slammed the dashboard of the car with her fist in frustration.

"White's got her now," Max said through gritted teeth and Alec looked up suddenly inspired.

"We have to go save her," Alec said in a voice that held no room for argument and Logan nodded his head and after a few moments Max did as well.

"Get in," Logan said and both Lydecker and Alec got in the back of the car and Logan sped off in the direction of the vans while Max began typing in a small laptop to see where White would be taking Angel.

Angel had been blindfolded since she had left the house and when they finally removed the blindfold she saw that she was in a small room tied to a chair and White was the only other occupant in the room. She followed his movements with her eyes wondering what he wanted from her. White dragged a chair loudly in front of her then he sat on it crossing his legs and gazing at Angel, as though he were taking her in.

"Tell me something, about myself, lets see how advanced you transgenic's really are, I know all about you, your all the transgenic's in one," White said and he looked amused as Angel let out an involuntary gasp. She didn't know that White had known about her and Lydecker. White smirked at her as he added smugly, "you look surprised, you didn't think that we had no idea where Lydecker was, or what he was doing did you?"

Angel stared at him then used her Psi power to try and understand him. She was accosted by a stampede of thoughts. Fear, ambition, desperation, loneliness, guilt, they were all a part of White. Angel bowed her head to gather her thoughts then she looked up at White bravely.

"Very well, Ames White, you want to know about yourself? You hate my kind because your kind fear that we are more powerful and more evolved than they are and ever will be, you kind has reached their peak of evolution but we can go further, we can become so much more," Angel said smiling proudly but White was less than impressed.

"Shut up!" he demanded his face turning red but Angel didn't heed his command and she continued taunting him.

"You know soon they will create a transgenic perfect in everyway and your kind will cease to exist; you want to destroy my kind so badly its killing you, even though deep inside you know killing my kind won't do you or your kind any good, you can't stop the future, it is destined to happen," Angel said smugly and White exploded, knowing that what she said was true. He stood above her hand raised but Angel didn't even wince, and the fact that she didn't fear him infuriated White even more.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her loosing his cool, slapping her hard across the face and the side of her mouth split and a droplet of blood began dripping down her face. Angel ignored it, ignoring how much it hurt. _I'm gonna get a bruise_, she told herself dully before she felt something else coming from White. Something to do with her…and her past.

"There's something else isn't there? My mother… you fell in love with my mother, Tinga," Angel said slowly and White began nodding his head his eyes glazing over.

"She was so beautiful when I first met her after she had escaped from Manticore, I was prepared to take care of her give up everything, life with my kind and my duties to my people, I loved her, I would have given anything for her, and she threw my love back in my face, like I didn't mean anything to her," White was becoming angrier as he started pacing the room and Angel caught on to his feelings and finished his memory for him.

"She didn't return your feelings. She met my father and fell in love with him instead, he was your little brother and she ran away with him, you were heartbroken, no one had ever hurt you so badly," Angel continued and White sat down and leant forward placing his hands on Angel's knees, his face inches from hers and Angel could see that he was sweating.

"What else do you know?" he asked her breathing heavily and Angel bowed her head tears in her eyes as she realised what had happened to her mother.

"She was pregnant when she left you, she trusted you implicitly and you raped her, again and again and again, you pushed her to the edge so that she had no other choice to run off with your brother," Angel said dully looking into her lap allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. _Poor mom, she had just escaped from hell when she was pushed into a world that never wanted her I the first place, and then she was betrayed by the one person she trusted the most_, Angel thought her heart reaching out to her mother. Angel had never thought about how escaping from Manticore had affected her mother.

"I didn't rape her! I loved her," White yelled, so furious that saliva sprayed from his mouth. When Angel didn't reply White took her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"She belonged with me, you should have grown up with me, as my daughter, not my brothers' you were my child and she took you away from me, you will remain with me, and love me like a father," White decided nodding his head once as he squeezed her knees and smiled warmly at her reaching over to pinch her cheek affectionately. 

"You cannot force someone to love you," Angel argued with White but he shook his head at her smiling like she was a little child, annoying him with her insistent questions and ridiculous opinions.

"Yes I can," he assured her and Angel frowned.

"But it isn't real love," Angel told him and White leaned closer to her.

"I don't care," he told her honestly leaning forward and he kissed her forehead gently.

"Tinga," he breathed and Angel felt very uncomfortable and White leant forward and engulfed her tenderly in his arms as he whispered into her hair, "my darling Tinga, you're finally home, my love."

_Oh no_, Angel screamed inside her head, h_e thinks I'm my mother; he is so confused he doesn't know what's real anymore, his love for my mother drove him to madness._

Angel then began to feel only pity for the man who was her real father. 

"Get your hands off her," a voice commanded and White pulled away from Angel and looked around, as did Angel knowing where she had heard that voice before. Alec stepped into the room and threw the agent who had been guarding the door at White's feet, and the agent landed in an undignified heap before him, unconscious his unseeing eyes staring up at the ceiling. White ignored the agent and smirked at Alec.

"X-494," he said rubbing his hands together while Angel was staring at Alec, grateful and angry that he was trying to rescue her alone. _What a brave fool_, she thought to herself blinking quickly as she struggled to pull her hands from the rope but she only succeeded in burning her wrists.

"Don't forget me," a female voice added as Max appeared behind Alec and Angel suddenly realised that Alec wasn't alone. She could sense that two more people were coming and she immediately assumed they were Logan and her father.

"542, both of you at once, this should be interesting," White said licking his lips with relish and Max and Alec both approached him cockily.

"It could all be avoided if you let Angel go," Alec said to White seriously who looked over at Angel worriedly.

"She's my daughter," he said and Alec frowned and shared a confused glance with Max. Alec didn't look at Angel; he wanted to concentrate all his attention on White, one false move and White could mince him up like dog meat. 

"No she's mine," Lydecker said as he and Logan walked calmly into the room and White's face turned red with anger and frustration, his plan wasn't turning out the way that he wanted.

"No! She was meant to be mine," White cried out as he ran forward to attack Lydecker but Max and Alec blocked him off as the three began a deadly dance.

With White distracted Logan and Lydecker hurried to Angel who was struggling in her bonds. Logan pulled out a pocketknife and cut the rope and Angel stood up rubbing her wrists then she made a move to help out Alec and Max but Lydecker stopped her by shaking his head and grabbing onto her arm. 

"They are only distracting him, we have to get out of here," Lydecker told his daughter who looked to Logan searching for support but he was nodding agreeing with Lydecker. The plan had been to get Angel out, not to challenge White to a duel of death. Angel pursed her lips considering then she shook her head.

"Not without Alec," she said loudly and Alec heard her and felt something inside him come alive.

"I'll be right behind you Angel, I swear it," he called out to her before he turned back to White and avoided a vicious kick in the stomach. Angel took another look at the fighting then nodded her head.

"Okay," she said running for the door and White stopped fighting when he saw that Angel had reached the door.

"Angel no!" he screamed out as though he were in great pain and Angel closed her eyes blocking out her real father's cries. 

Max took that moment to kick White across the face and White was knocked to the floor while Angel spun around watching as Max was moving in for the kill.

"Max don't hurt him, please," Angel, said and Max looked over at Angel seeing the expression on her face and decided to do as Angel had asked. Alec however was confused about why they were letting the perfect chance to be rid of White slip through their fingers.

"Alec come on," Max commanded and Alec looked back at White who had crawled up on his hands and knees and he was staring at Angel reaching out for her. Angel turned on her heel and ran with Max and Alec following her closely and Lydecker and Logan already far ahead.

"Tinga!" White began screaming and Angel let a tear slide down her face as she started running faster. 

"He's calling you Tinga, why?" Max asked Angel but Alec had seen the tear and knew not to ask. Angel squeezed her eyes together getting rid of the tears before replying to Max.

"Just keep running," she said in a choked voice and Max did as she was told, knowing she would be filled in with the other details later.

"Tinga!" White screamed even louder and his voice echoed through the empty warehouse but Alec, Max and Angel all ignored it and kept on running until the reached Logan's car. Logan already had the engine started and Max jumped into the front passenger seat while Angel and Alec got in the back with Lydecker. 

"Go," Max told Logan as she looked at the disheartened expression on Angel's face through the mirror and Logan caught Max's eyes and did as told. 

_Maybe in his own, distorted way, he had truly loved my mother, but he ceased to be human when he took away who she was, when he took away her innocence and replaced it with mistrust, _Angel thought to herself as she stared back at the warehouse sadly and was comforted to feel Alec's hand envelope her own. As the car drove away Angel stared to the front and didn't once look back.  

A week later, at Logan and Max's engagement party being held at Crash, Angel and Alec turned up late and were greeted by a drunken Sketch who handed them both a drink then stumbled off to pick up whatever girl happened to come by. Alec held Angel's hand possessively in his own, both jealous and pleased by the admiring looks Angel was getting from the other men in the room. Normal and Original Cindy were playing pool but the surprising thing was Normal was winning and Original Cindy didn't look too pleased at all. When they spotted Alec and Angel both waved and the two lovebirds returned the waves happily. Lydecker was seated at the bar drinking contentedly by himself and angel blew him a kiss when he looked her way and he greeted her with a smile and waved at Alec.

"I wonder where the happy couple is," Angel murmured to Alec who shrugged.

"Behind you," they heard Max say and both Angel and Alec turned to see Max and Logan snuggled up in a couch. Logan had an arm around Max's shoulder and her head was nuzzled into his chest. 

"Congratulations you guys, I know you'll be happy," Angel said sincerely and Max smiled up at her.

"Thanks Angel," she said warmly and Angel returned Max's smile.

"I'm glad you guys are finally together, it took you long enough," Alec commented sarcastically and Max sat up ready for a fight while Angel and Logan exchanged glances.

"Well there were a few certain factors stopping up before," Max argued with him and Angel groaned.

"Guys no arguing this is Max and Logan's party," Angel scolded Alec who looked sheepish.

"Sorry, congratulations Max and Logan," he said cordially and Angel smiled with satisfaction.

"Thanks kid," Max said with a wink at Alec who widened his eyes.

"Kid? I'll give you kid," he said threateningly with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Nope that's my job," Logan interrupted the conversation and both Alec and Angel spluttered with laughter at the sudden look of dread on Max's face.

"Logan! I told you no kids," Max told him shaking her head as she pulled away from him and Logan laughed and pulled her to him.

"Just one, or two?" he pleaded jokingly and Max gave him a look that said, 'if you even think about it your dead' before she mockingly began wrestling with him and Logan captured her hands in his easily because Max allowed him to.

"Come on Alec I think these two need time alone," Angel said pulling on Alec's arm. 

"Angel I have some news," Logan said suddenly and the seriousness is his voice frightened her.

"What's that?" Angel asked, her voice robotic as she had a sudden feeling that she knew what Logan was about to say.

"White's dead," Logan said and Angel felt something inside her break. 

"What happened? Did…?" Angel let the question fade away as she looked at Max, thinking that Max was the one who killed White but Max shook her head at Angel's unspoken question and the look on Logan's face confirmed it.

"When the cult found out that he had no intentions of getting rid of you, they decided they better get rid of him," Logan explained to her and Angel felt weak at the knees. Her father was dead. Alec, sensing she was in pain, wrapped her up in his strong embrace and Angel rested her head against his chest, the smell of his aftershave calming her. Logan looked at Max and they shared a heart-wrenching glance, both pained by the look they saw in Angel's eyes. 

"They thought he was a liability," Logan added but Angel didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Finally Max spoke the question that Logan, Alec and Lydecker had been dying to ask. 

"Angel what happened in there?" 

Angel looked at Max startled and she shook her head sharply.

"Nothing, its all over, White's dead, lets not ruin your party with all this talk," Angel said forcing a smile and Max was going to ask more when Sketch stumbled into the conversation leering at Max and Logan.

"Hey, its time for the engaged couple to get drunk!" he announced and Max pushed him away from her.

"No Sketch," she said wanting to talk more to Angel but Angel was already pushing Alec into another corner where there was a vacant couch. Normal and Original Cindy both wandered up to see what was going on.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Sketch," Normal spoke up and Original Cindy smirked.

"The boy is right, you two boo's need to get down a few," she added her consent and Max and Logan groaned.

"All right, all right," Max gave in accepting the drink that Sketch was holding grudgingly.

"Pushy aren't they," Logan said as he took a drink as well and he and Max clinked their glasses together then downed their drinks that were quickly refilled.

Angel pulled Alec down onto the couch next to her as they watched Logan and Max drinking happily with their friends, enjoying their newfound happiness. Alec looked over his girlfriend lovingly and his gaze rested for a moment on the fading purple bruise on her cheek. She hadn't told him how she got it, she actually hadn't said much about that day in the warehouse and Alec didn't want to push her. Obviously what happened had affected Angel. Alec didn't know what to say to her, but his eyes wandered to Angel's lips and Angel saw where he was gazing and smiled. 

"I know your thinking about kissing me, why not quicken the pace and kiss me already?" She suggested smiling wickedly and Alec pretended to frown at her.

"Are you reading my mind?" he accused her jokingly and Angel shrugged.

"I don't have to read your mind, its pretty obvious you want to," Angel told him smugly and Alec reached over and pulled her roughly to him.

"You assume too much," he told her patting her on the head and Angel pulled away from him and glared at him.

"Am I wrong?" she asked him and Alec shook his head and she smiled and leant towards him, "so kiss me then."

Alec closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently to Angel's and small moan escaped her lips.

"Our first kiss," Alec murmured to her and Angel closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm…can I have another?" she said dreamily her eyes still closed as she leant towards Alec again.

"What? Without myself knowing what the lady's intentions are? I shudder at the thought," Alec said grandly pushing her away and Angel opened her eyes and glared at him her eyes twinkling.

"You're so ridiculous," she told him rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"What's your reply my lady?" he asked her politely and Angel reached over to smooth back Alec's hair.

"I want to be with you," she told him certainly and Alec pulled her to him again.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he said kissing Angel's nose then pulling her so that she could lay her head on his chest, which she did. They sat there enveloped in each other's arms for a few moments.

"Alec why haven't you kissed me before now?" Angel asked blushing a little and Alec looked down at the little bundle he held tenderly in his arms, her sweet eyes as she looked up at him questioningly.

"I guess I was scared," Alec admitted and Angel's eyes were wide open.

"Of me?" she asked in disbelief and Alec shook his head.

"No of me, I was afraid that if I kissed you I'd fall in love with you," Alec told her and Angel took a sharp intake of breath.

"So you kissed me what happened?" she asked and Alec smiled down at her.

"Everything I thought would happen, I fell in love with you, but you know what Angel?" he said and Angel raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked and Alec kissed her again.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he told her surely and Angel took a deep breath.

"Alec you're the best thing that's ever happened to me as well," she assured him and Alec frowned.

"Someday will you tell me what happened in that warehouse with White?" he asked and a flash of pain went across Angel's face as she looked away from him.

"Yes, someday, but not right now," Angel said softly and Alec hugged her tightly.

"I want to protect you from sadness, I want to see you happy," he told her and Angel caressed his cheek.

"I know, that's why I know we're meant to be together," she told him and Alec grinned.

"How do you know that?" he asked her mockingly but Angel was serious when she replied.

"It's here," she said using her hand to bring his hand to his heart then she pulled it to her heart as she added, "and here."

"Someday our kind will be free," Alec swore to Angel squeezing her small hand in his.

"And you and I with them," Angel promised and Alec looked down into her eyes.

"Someday," he said and Angel smiled.

"Yes, someday," she repeated as they shared another kiss.

Max and Logan peered over at Alec and Angel who were engaged in a lingering kiss. Max smiled to herself then faked a pout as she turned to face Logan.

"How come you never kiss me like that?" Max asked and Logan gave her a sexy smile as he leant towards her and kissed her slowly.

"Like this?" he murmured against her lips and Max moaned.

"Mmm…just like that," she whispered back at him and Logan pulled away and looked back over at Alec and Angel.

"I'm glad Alec found someone, for a while there I thought you were going to ditch me for him," Logan said sheepishly and Max widened her eyes at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"Are you crazy? You're the guy, you're my guy, I'd never give you up, we were meant to be, as were Angel and Alec," Max told him reaching over to reassuringly caress his face and Logan pulled her closer to him.

"I love destiny," he told her and Max grinned back at him.

"Me too," she affirmed and then Logan's face turned mischievous.

"Let's name our first girl Destiny," Logan decided and Max sensed he was teasing her, but he was also somewhat serious. Max knew deep inside Logan wanted to have a child with her; the problem was it had already begun. She just wasn't going to tell him yet that she was four months pregnant. She had decided she would rather surprise him.

"Logan…" she said back at him getting ready for a play argument and Logan pulled her to him roughly and hugged her like he never wanted to let her go.

**That's the end!!!!! I know it's a bit of a bad ending but I had this new idea for a dark angel story that I wanted to start but I hate having unfinished stories so I just had to finish this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing it's totally appreciated!!!!**


End file.
